The Look of Love
by The Fallen Sky
Summary: Chloe's always wanted Clark to look at her and see more than just a friend. Turns out, he's been looking at her for years, just not in a way she ever expected.


Title: The Look of Love  
Author: The Fallen Sky  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Chlark  
Summary: Chloe's always wanted Clark to look at her and see more than just a friend. Turns out, he's been looking at her for years, just not in a way she ever expected.  
Warning: There's some groping and an allusion to more involved sexual activity but nothing graphic.  
A/N: This is a one-shot that takes place in Season 5 after Clana break up. This story is based on the story x ray, written by **whatweareafreaidof**, who gave me permission to write my own story based on the idea/basic plot of x ray.

Feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe had suggested that it might be nice if the two of them spent some time together.

_"We can hang out like we used to when we were younger, maybe watch a movie or just talk. It would be nice to spend some time together, and I know you could use a break from the harshness of reality."_

He thought it was a great idea and readily agreed. It would be nice to spend some quality time with his best friend.

Unfortunately, things haven't turned out quite the way he'd imagined.

They're both currently sitting on the couch in his loft, surrounded by a blanket of silence. Both of them are engrossed in their own little world and completely ignoring the other.

She's typing away on her laptop, working on some story for the Daily Planet. And he's working on balancing the books for the farm.

Of course, it's not as bad as it might seem. The silence isn't uncomfortable, and just being near each other is a comfort.

Out of nowhere, Chloe suddenly stops typing and breaks the silence.

"Have you ever used your x-ray vision to look through a woman's clothes?"

He turns to her, a confused look upon his face, not quite sure if he heard her right, his voice reflecting his confusion.

"Have I ever _what_?"

She meets his gaze and repeats her question.

"Have you ever used your x-ray vision to look through a woman's clothes? You know, to see her naked?"

He blinks, shocked by the question.

"That's a pretty random question. What made you think of that?"

Shrugging, she answers.

"I don't know. I guess, since I found out you have x-ray vision, I've been curious about whether you're a good boy who respects people's privacy, or whether you're a naughty boy who sneaks an occasional peak."

Feeling a bit affronted, he sets her straight.

"Chloe, I would never invade a person's privacy like that."

Not satisfied, she pushes the issue.

"So, you're telling me, in all the years you've had x-ray vision, you've never once used it to see a girl naked without her knowing about it?"

Immediately, he becomes uncomfortable and is unable to meet her eyes.

A smirk forms on her lips as realization dawns.

"I knew it! I knew you had to have sneaked a peak at least once!"

Clearly enjoying his discomfort, she presses further.

"So, who was it? Which lucky lady caught your eye? Was it Lana? Ooh, I bet it was Lana!"

Mustering up his courage, he looks up at her smiling face, mildly annoyed that she's enjoying this so much.

"No, it wasn't Lana. Well, not _just_ Lana."

Her eyes go wide at that revelation.

"You mean, you looked at more than one girl?!"

He quickly clarifies.

"Actually, when my x-ray vision first started to manifest, I was in gym class, and it just activated by itself. I was climbing the rope with Pete, and I could suddenly see all of the muscles in his face. Well, I kinda freaked out, and I fell. As I was trying to gather myself, I happened to look in the direction of the girl's locker room, and I may have seen a few girls in various states of undress, including Lana."

As he thinks back on the incident, a smile blossoms on his face, but his reverie is broken by Chloe.

"Oh my god! You're thinking about it right now, using that photographic memory of yours to see them naked all over again, aren't you?!"

The smile immediately disappears, and his face turns bright red from embarrassment, which, in turn, results in Chloe bursting out in laughter.

He quickly turns away from her and begins staring intently at the farm accounts in front of him as if they're the most fascinating thing in the world.

Her laughter dies down, but she's still smiling, clearly enjoying his embarrassment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Clark. You may be an alien from another planet, but you're still a guy. It's actually kinda nice to know that you're not so different from all the other males on this planet."

At her words, he chances a look in her direction. Still feeling self-conscious and unsure, he responds in a small voice.

"Really?"

Her smile softens, and her voice is reassuring.

"Really."

His embarrassment fades, and he finds himself smiling back at her.

They share one final look before going back to their respective business.

After several minutes of silence, Chloe again stops typing and is rather uncertain and hesitant for a moment before speaking.

"Clark?"

Without looking up, he responds.

"Yeah?"

Her mouth is suddenly dry, and her voice is small.

"Have you ever...? I mean, was there ever a time when...?"

Flustered by her own lack of confidence, she takes a deep breath and just cuts to the chase.

"Have you ever used your x-ray vision to see _me_ naked?"

Without missing a beat, and without looking up, he answers casually.

"Yes."

Surprised by his answer and the nonchalant manner in which he gave it, she looks over at him and questions him further.

"Really?"

She cringes at the hopefulness in her voice, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Yeah."

Feeling oddly pleased, she continues.

"When?"

He still doesn't look up.

"All the time."

She's confused for a moment, because she's certain she didn't hear him say what she thinks he said.

"What do you mean, 'All the time'?"

He finally stops what he's doing and looks at her.

"I mean, I use my x-ray vision to see you naked all the time, pretty much every day."

Her jaw drops, and she stares at him in disbelief.

"Are you saying you look through my clothes every time you see me?"

Without the least bit of embarrassment or hesitation, he answers.

"Yes."

Suddenly, the flattery she felt at him sneaking peeks at her is replaced by shock and outrage.

"Clark Jerome Kent! How dare you invade my privacy without my permission!"

He's completely nonplussed and a little confused by her reaction.

"Chloe, you gave me your permission. You said I could use my x-ray vision to look at you naked whenever I wanted. Don't you remember?"

Now she's confused but no less outraged as she wracks her brain, trying to remember when or if she would've given him permission to use her as his own personal peep show.

"I don't recall ever giving you such permission. When did this happen?"

As if it just happened yesterday, he explains.

"It happened during Freshman year, while Ryan was staying at the farm."

_He was sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria during lunch, looking through some old Warrior Angel comics Lex had given him to give to Ryan. He hadn't ever gotten into comics as a kid, but he found the story of Warrior Angel interesting, probably because it reminded him of his own life._

_After having read through one of the issues, he noticed an advertisement for x-ray glasses at the back of the comic._

_He had to chuckle at the absurdity of a pair of paper glasses being able to grant the wearer x-ray vision. He actually pitied the kids who fell for that scam. Under different circumstances, he may have been one of those foolish kids, but he knew better. Besides, he didn't need x-ray glasses, because he had real x-ray vision and could use it whenever he wanted and for whatever he wanted. Of course, he wasn't the kinda guy who would use his powers for his own benefit, and he certainly wouldn't invade someone's privacy without their permission, not that he hadn't thought about it on occasion. After all, he was a teenage boy, and the allure of the female form was one not easily dismissed._

_His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Chloe's voice._

_"I hope you're not considering buying a pair of those x-ray glasses, Clark."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You do realize that they don't really work, right?"_

_"Of course, but I can't help but wonder, what if they did? What if you really could have x-ray vision?"_

_She thought about it a moment and started to laugh._

_"What's so funny, Chloe?"_

_Shaking her head and trying to control herself, she responds._

_"The thought of you wearing those stupid glasses, running around looking through people's clothes is hilarious!"_

_He was confused by her reaction, and a little offended._

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying, you wouldn't have the guts to use x-ray glasses if you had them and they actually worked."_

_Seeing his frown, she quickly elaborated._

_"Come on, Clark. You're way too nice of a guy and too much of a prude to go around using x-ray glasses in order to see girls naked."_

_Sighing in resignation, he couldn't help but agree._

_"You're right, Chloe. I would never do something so juvenile."_

_Gathering up the comics, he stood from the table and slowly made his way out of the cafeteria._

_Before he reached the exit, Chloe caught up with him._

_"You know, if you ever happen to find a pair of x-ray glasses that actually work, you can use them to see me naked anytime you want."_

_He nearly tripped upon hearing that statement and stared wide-eyed at her. Her response was a sultry smirk and a wink before she hurried off, laughing to herself as she went._

Chloe remembers that day and is more than a little shocked, both that she gave him permission to peep at her and that he took full advantage of the situation.

Her eyes go wide and her voice goes soft.

"Oh my god. I remember that. I mean, I was just kidding around, but I _did_ say if you ever had x-ray vision you could look at me naked anytime you wanted."

Clark smiles softly and tries not to sound like a completely classless perv when he speaks.

"And I've been enjoying the view ever since."

Part of her is still upset that he's been using one of his powers in such an invasive and intimate way, but there's a bigger part of her, the part of her that's always loved him and has wanted him to think of her as more than a friend, that's unbelievably flattered and even a bit giddy that he's finally doing just that. In fact, her ego and self esteem are currently through the roof, and she has to restrain herself from jumping up and down and screaming like a tween girl at a boy band concert.

She manages to contain her enthusiasm and excitement and returns his smile.

After several long moments, they break eye contact and return their attention to their individual projects, smiles still firmly in place.

Several minutes later, Chloe, without looking up, makes a casual remark.

"You know, you could've been doing a whole lot more than just 'enjoyingthe_ view_' all these years."

Clark's attention is immediately on Chloe, his eyes wide. And while she's aware of his eyes on her, she doesn't acknowledge it and continues typing.

A few seconds later, she adds, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Still could."

Suddenly, the world blurs, and she finds herself lying on her back with Clark looming above her, his eyes alight with lust and glowing a faint orange.

She's momentarily speechless, lost in the situation and completely mesmerized by the look Clark is giving her.

She shivers as Clark's hand slips under her shirt, gliding up, over her stomach, his fingers tracing the bottom of her bra.

Her throat is suddenly dry, and her voice is strained and wobbly.

"Um, Clark? What are you doing?"

His fingers slip beneath her bra, and he palms her breast.

Her breath hitches, and she arches her back as he gently kneads her supple flesh.

A slow, sweet smile graces his lips, and his voice is filled with a mixture of lust, love and wonderment.

"Enjoying more than just the view."

His lips capture hers in a tender kiss that quickly turns searing as Chloe takes him on a guided tour of her mountainous peaks and lush, dewy valley.


End file.
